saohrfandomcom-20200214-history
User Interface
This page is for the User interface used within Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization. For the definition see here. Main Menu The Main Menu is the pause menu equivalent in SAO:HR however the game does not pause while the menu is in use, meaning it is still possible to move, and to even transfer between areas while using the menu, this however will close the menu when the game switches to the area loading screen. On the right-hand side of the menu is [[Kirito|''Kirito]]'s Status page, here we can see your Chosen character name as well as various other stats relating to your character, listed below: *HP - ''Health Points, this is the amount of Damage a player can take before they die. *''SP - ''Skill Points, Skill points are consumed when activating skills, draining your SP to 0 will result in the inability to activate or use skills. *''Max SSC - ''Max Sword Skill Connect chain, the higher the Max SSC limit, the longer - and thus more deadlier your combo chains will become. *''DPS - ''Damage Per Second, having a higher DPS count will mean you deal increasing damage per second to the hostile mobs that you encounter throughout your journey. *''Mvmt Spd % - ''Movement Speed %, starting at 1.00 this reduces as you equip various armour and weapons, finding gear that boosts your movement speed can help maintain a good speed balance, to ensure you are able to dodge enemy attacks in time. as well as altering how fast you are able to run through the field. *''Attack - ''this is your current overall Attack power. *''Defense - ''this is your current overall Defensive power. *''STR - ''Strength, this stat alters how hard you hit, and thus increases your Attack and DPS stats. *''VIT - ''Vitality, this stat increases the user max HP value. *''DEX - ''Dexterity, this stat increases the attack speed, of the user. and thus increases DPS. *''AGI - ''Agility, this stat increases the player's ability to move, and dodge out of the way of enemy attacks. *''Main Skill - ''The main skill is chosen based on the weapon the player is currently holding, a 1H Sword for instance, would be listed as 1H Sword, while Dual wielding is listed as Dual Blades. *''EX Skill - ''Extra Skill, Dual Wielding requires the EX Skill Celestial Blades ''to be equipped to use. for a list of all the EX Skills see the ''EX Skill List. *''EXP - ''Experience, how much more Experience the player must collect before levelling up again. *''Playtime - ''The total time you have spent playing Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization. *''Col - ''Col is the currency used in Sword Art Online ''and ''Sword Art: Origin. On the second page of the Status screen, we can see Kirito'sKirito Skill Fusion ''list and their respective levels. Equipment The Equipment screen, accessed through the ''Main Menu ''is where you equip ''Kirito ''with various equipment like weapons and armour. On the left hand side we have a Status screen, similar to that on the ''Main Menu. On the Bottom we have an Item Detail display panel that shows the stats of the item selected, Including ATK and DEF stats, as well as other Stat boosting effects. Skill The Skill Screen, shows the Skill Tree list for Kirito ''this is where you will buy your ''Sword Skills , Battle Skills and EX Skills for use in Battle. The purchase of Skills requires a special currency called Skill Points which are earned by levelling up Weapon Type Masteries as well as through certain Enigma Orders at later levels. The Skill tree also lists a few additional pieces of information that are worth noting such as: * Skill Level -'' This is the level that you are currently at with a given Weapon Type Mastery. * ''Skill Hits -'' This is the number of Swings or Slashes that a [[Sword Skills|''Sword Skill]] will perform. * Skill Effects -'' This is the Effect the Sword Skill has, can either be a ''Buff or a Debuff, both to the Player and the Enemy you are currently attacking. Enigma Order The Enigma Order screen shows you your current Enigma Order selections, aswell as the conditions for completing the order. Selecting an Order from the list will show you the Trial conditions, Catalysts and Reward for each objective within the Enigma Order. Enigma Orders and the Screen are only unlocked after you have completed the Base Game Story, and started the Warriors of the Sky Expansion add on. Set Palette //Content Here Set Palette (Duel) //Content Here Item //Content Here Map //Content Here Quest //Content Here Friend //Content Here Buff List //Content Here Log/Chat //Content Here Option //Content Here Set Controls //Content Here Tutorial //Content Here Log Out //Content Here Event List //Content Here Category:User Interface Category:Gameplay